thefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
It will get worse
One night I was really bored, I had nothing to do so I put on my TV. I took control and set me on the couch. I could not find a good program so I thought I would go to bed. I could put on my Playstation 3, but the only two games I had were a few Call of Duty games and Tekken Tag tournament second I really had no desire to play games has reached the judgment so I went into my room and would sleep when I saw my Mario toy that I had found at a garage sale. It reminded me that I had a Gamecube in the attic. I opened the door to the attic and climbed up lit the lamp and started looking for my old console. After about ten minutes I find a cardboard box and on it stood the Gamecube with accessories. I took down the box and packed it up. I found many games I remember that I had played when I was younger, but what caught my attention was Mario Sunshine. I brought the game and the console and connected up it to my TV. I was worried that it would not work for the console was so dusty, but when I started it worked fine except that it sounded a bit more than what I remember it would but it did nothing. The well-known Mario sunshine title appeared on the screen before I played, I ran into the box and dug out my memory card so I could play the same track that so many years ago. I pushed in the memory card and started on the console but all the saves were completely empty and had 0 stars I did not care so much I just started. There was no cutscene the beginning but just went straight to the game. But then something strange happened when I tried to move Mario came up a text that read GAME OVER, and after that I came to the menu again the same thing happened, I would just turn off the console, but then it came up a text and it stood. Do not turn you will regret it! I got scared so I turned off the console, but the game did not shut it got a new text it said you can not win it stood for about ten seconds and then I saw Mario on the screen and strangled peach. Mario just looked at me. Peach then start asking Mario for mercy. Then she started started screaming in panic when Mario started to smile at me peach spat out blood and then there was the screen black. I could not move I was frozen with fear and shock. after five minutes, I was able to touch me, I noticed how sweaty I had become of fear so I decided to take a shower. I had showered in a few minutes it became current interruption everything became dark and the shower stopped working. I took a towel dried myself and would go to the cabinet. But I saw that from another room came a light. It was the room I had my TV in. I walked into the room and my TV was obviously on. On the screen I saw Yoshi. He lay down on the ground in muscle cramps, he rolled over and vomited up a yellow and red pine. Yoshi's mouth began to move and he said with a silent and painful voice, you would not have turned just do as he says. Then there was black screen and a text which it stood. We told you to change your mind, the next time it gets worse. Then it popped up a demonic face of Mario with no eyes and a sick twisted demonic smile. Then I saw myself from behind like there was a camera Behind me, I turned around but no one was there, then I looked at the screen again, it was like someone had at a webcam on the forehead camera bobbing up and down like that with the camera ran. I saw how he ran into my room and sat on the bed. I turned off my TV and ran into my room on the bed sat my Mario toy but now, it was not a nice smile like before now had the same demonic face on my television. I fell down on the floor with fear and shock. I took Mario toy and super Mario sunshine game and they threw in the woods, it may have been my imagination but I thought I saw a figure with a red hat and red clothes who was watching me behind a tree. I went back into the house and looked at the clock I saw that it was half past 12. I went into my room and fell asleep. I woke up at 12 by the doorbell rang, I thought it was strange that someone rang so late but I went and opened the door. There was no one out there but it's in a box. I took no thing. On the box it said From Mario: I opened the box there was Mario toy that I have just thrown away and a Mario disc but it was not super Mario sunshine instead it was Mr Blood Shine and during the game there was a note on it was what we said it will get worse! Category:Videos Category:Mario Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure Category:Read by MichaelLeroi